The Real Prince
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: I wrote this about two years ago. Thought i lost it but it showed up on an old floppy! ^_^ Just a quick, traditional, romantic Vegeta and Bulma get-together fic to warm your toes up. R&R please!


Vegeta and Bulma - The Real Prince  
  
It has been a great many years since I had ever felt like this, the feeling deep within when you desired to be with someone. There was no other intention buried within my mind but to be with her for what was left of my life. The way she smelt in days when she was in heat, the way her body moved gracefully beneath her morning robes was enough to drive me completely insane but I had to fight it. I had to ignore the urge to offer my services to her, I deserved better! I am a prince and I need a mate who will so suit such a title and it is only too obvious that this weakling of a female does not deserve the honour of being on my presence unless I asked for it.  
  
I leaned against the wall, still dwelling in the confusions of my thoughts when I had suddenly realised that I was staring straight at her without even blinking. My heart thudded but once again, I restrained myself by convincing my conscious that I could do better. She was just so damn beautiful, her short blue hair caressed her skin as if it were silk, her body was so unimaginably perfect…I clenched my hand as I felt the bulge in my pants growing steadily and I nervously rushed upstairs and back to the security and the privacy of my room whilst that blasted woman remained seated on the sofa downstairs reading one of her father's science magazines.  
  
Why is it she always does that to me? It's almost like she has complete control over my body whenever she gets close to me. Whatever it is that she does to me it hurts, I can feel it deep within me…my body aches for her but I can't give in. I will never give in! Perhaps some training will distract me from such thoughts of that woman? Yes, that will do the trick for sure, there are no distractions ever when I am training in the gravity chamber.   
  
I take of my pants and boxers and slip into my exercise shorts. This t-shirt will get in the way of my training, best not to wear any shirt. After taking of the shirt I walked back downstairs, the woman oblivious of the fact I was walking past her, half naked and very aroused but her nose was so close to that damn book I'm sure she wouldn't even notice if I walked past her completely naked. What was I thinking? Do I want her to gawk at me? I must get these thoughts out of my mind! Trudging over piles of magazines that I had absolutely no comprehension of, I misplaced a foot and fell, directly into something I shouldn't have.   
  
Bulma looked down from her magazine finding half my body sprawled over her. I'm not sure if she was angry that I was so close to her or because I had distracted her from her reading.  
  
'Well' she said 'are you going to get off me or do I have to throw you out the door?' She said teasingly, willingly admitting that I fell over by accident. I looked up at her, only realising how close I was to her…her womanhood, I could almost smell her juices as her body heat increased dramatically. I saw her face blush for a brief moment as I got up my own throbbing ache rubbed up against her thigh. Standing back I observed her present state. Her arousal was evident in the scent, and she smelled so tempting. Her eyes were fixed upon mine, but not in the way I had hoped, she glared at me with a threatening stare that only turned me on more. I smiled at her wickedly.  
  
'Why would I stay any longer when its obvious you have more important things to attend to' I shot back at her, I could see the hurt in her eyes as I said it but it was too late. She had to know that I had feelings too, whether they be about her or not, I had feelings. Kuso! I must stop worrying about such matters, there is training to be done!  
  
I walk into the gravity chamber, pushing any thought of that blasted woman back into the deepest depths of my mind so that I would forget her so that I could focus properly on my training. Turning the gravity simulator up to five hundred times normal earth's gravity and away I flew. Kicking and punching my invisible enemy, my darker subconscious. I darted in and out between air particles travelling at super speed, kicking left and right, throwing punches at my shadow casted on the wall. Screaming in rage that I still had not the strength, agility or speed to transform into a Super Saiyan. I cursed aloud, damning Kakkarotto for his achievements and also for what I have yet to achieve. Kakkarotto lives happily at home with his gorgeous mate and powerful son, I have yet to know the pleasures of a mate or the pride of fatherhood…damn that low class soldier! Baka! I have to concentrate on more important matters than those that concern family…family never lasts that long anyway. My mother had vanished before I had a chance to know I even had a mother and my father handed me willingly over to that baka freiza, how can I be a good father when I have not the example to follow? Suddenly thoughts of that woman sprung back into my current state of thinking. It was true, I needed a mate before I was too old to breed but, I need someone who deserved me, someone who met upto my expectations…someone strong, and brave…and beautiful. All too soon I realised who I was describing, the woman fit the description perfectly as if she had been mine since I met her on Namek.  
  
I turned off the gravity simulator and left the chamber, droplets of sweat glittered over my body. I walked passed the lounge room where the woman stirred, preparing to talk to me. I turned away from her, I must not show any sign of weakness, I must be strong! She tried to say something but I ignored her, with a soft grunt I climbed back upstairs to take a shower, a nice hot shower with only that woman on the surface of my thoughts!  
  
The heated water poured over my body and I barely realised the screaming that was going on downstairs. I could only gather that the pathetic little human boy was paying the woman a visit which always ended in either grunts and moans in her bedroom or in the screaming threats that rolled out of the woman's mouth, almost poetry to my straining ears. As soon as I heard something smash I turned of the shower, wrapping only but a towel around my waist I peered downstairs to find the woman huddled up in the corner of the room crying, Yumcha carrying on about how unfaithful she was to him and how she was no good to her. I couldn't care less, it wasn't my problem but my heart went out to the poor creature as she remained unmoving and helpless and then it finally came to me like I was just hit by lightening, it was my problem!  
  
I flew downstairs and gathered the woman up in my arms and she wrapped her arms around me in fear, fear of what either I or the other boy could do to her. I glared at Yumcha and I could feel my energy rising in anger. I moved closer to him, still holding tightly onto the woman protectively. My head was close to him and I sniffed at his skin and then at his clothes. Smirking I stood back to observe the horrified looking boy.  
  
'You smell of every woman but this one' I said sternly, and I felt the woman squirm under my grip. If I was not so enraged I would have noticed the small amount of ki surging in the woman's body. If she wasn't such a weakling she could have put that energy to good use in a situation like this. Yumcha just starred at me shocked, wondering how I could know such things about him. The woman once again squirmed so she could nuzzle her head into my chest.  
  
'Is it true Yumcha?' The woman muttered under her laboured breath, 'Tell me right now, is Vegeta telling me that it is you who has been the unfaithful one?' Her body shaked in her sadness as Yumcha nodded in affirmation. He looked to the ground, cursing himself that I had entered the room at such a time.  
  
'Leave' I said, my energy surging beyond the limits of my mind, Yumcha took notice of what he could sense and left in shame after being proven wrong and made the fool in the fight.  
  
Her crying didn't stop for days since she broke up with that pesky little mortal and I could not help but feel pity towards her. If only she had my senses, she would have known that she was being betrayed by her lover and she would have never have been hurt as deeply as she was now. I sat at the table eating away at the delicious breakfast she had put together for me, what did she call it? Pancakes…never had I tasted such wonders since my young life on my home planet. I looked up at her as she sat quietly on the other side of the table, not moving an inch or even touching her food.  
  
'You'll waste away unless you eat something' I muttered teasingly, offering a smile in my own gratitude. She sighed and offered a weak smile back at me in return.  
  
'Would that be so bad?'She whispered under her breath, I did not know if she was talking to me or to herself but I knew that I must do something or say something that would at least help her feel somewhat better.  
  
'He's not worth such sorrow woman. Why can't you see that?'  
  
She was silent. (Did he actually care or does he just want more food?)  
  
'Everyone is sad when they break up with someone they love' she replied.  
  
'Why be sad when you are rid of someone who did not love you?' I answered, I would not give in to this little argument, it was always fun to see the little sparks or her intelligence. She smiled, perhaps she is considering that I have made a decent point. I left the table at that point, knowing I would not get much out her today…or maybe she would get no more out of me, I do not know, I am too confused! What I am I doing? What am I feeling? I walked upstairs and returned to my room, knowing not what to think or do so I prepared myself for some morning training.  
  
It was colder in the gravity chamber than usual but that was not enough to pull me away from my focus, from my goal of ultimate power. Once again I struck out at my invisible sparring partner, lunging at it with kicks and punches each powered by my pure determination. Landing on the ground I felt I was being watched and I could sense a small amount of ki swelling outside, I could feel that woman's presence was close and that must be…a sign of her arousal! I peered outside the window of the gravity chamber and saw her look directly at me, her face slightly red but she did not look away. She trembled slightly, her muscles shivered in un-ease, I could almost smell her arousal as I sniffed the air in her direction. My body then too tensed up, I could neither look away or move, I just watched her watch me. I could feel once again the aching throb below and I groaned in agony wishing only to ease it at side with a mate. I think the woman must have seen the look on my face as she backed away out of view and the ache no longer persisted. She is controlling me!  
  
Baka! Think for a moment you fool! I slapped my whole body against the wall of the time chamber, completely miserable with my life…  
  
'No mate, no place to call my own, no child to call my own…damn this cursed life!' I screamed out, not caring if anyone had heard me, not caring if I was ever to be a super saiyan..i didn't even care if I had the strength to save the world from the blasted androids. Without warning I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and then came to notice that the gravity simulation had returned to that of earth's normal gravity. I could once again smell her sweetness, the touch of her smooth little hand on my bare shoulder made me shudder lightly but I did not even have the courage to face her.  
  
'You must stop torturing yourself like this Vegeta' she whispered in my ear as her hand caressed me shoulder. I put my hand on top of hers as I turned around, and I starred deep into her eyes seeing the pain of what she has endured in her long years with Yumcha, and the fear she has of me. I go cold.  
  
'Leave me be' I say, not wanting to explain my resistance.  
  
'Why?'She questions me, though usually I would feel threatened by her stubbornness, I could now only feel cold and without any sense of hope.  
  
'You are afraid.'  
  
'Afraid?' She pleaded.  
  
'You are afraid of me. To be feared by the one person I should ever dare care about is worse then any feeling I have ever experienced. I wish to feel it no more' my attempted explanation only seemed to further her confusion.  
  
'I don't understand' her fear faded slightly but it was still there, I could sense it.  
  
'NO MORE!' I screamed, pushing her hand away from my body, I might have felt tears dribbling down my face but I convinced myself they were only a release of the anger I felt, not the loss. The woman took a step back, biting her fingernail uncertainly and then slammed the entry door to the chamber shut, remaining in the room with me.  
  
'I'm not going anywhere Vegeta unless you push your pride aside for a moment and confront to me whatever it is that is quite obviously driving you crazy!' She spat out at me, I had never known her to be this strong…it wasn't her small ki that got my interested…it was…she had an uncanny ability to get what she wanted because I could not resist the temptation to pour out my hurt for her to see.  
  
'You have a mother, father, friends and once had a lover…you have all that I will never posses.'  
  
'I don't understand, you can have anything you want if you want it enough!' She purred soothingly. Her soft little hand rested on my face. Shocked at her affection I stepped back.  
  
'My mother and father are gone, no matter how much I want them back it will never be so. Friends, my own pride belittled him…I just…I just wish' my voice faded out as the sad memories filtered back into my present state of mind.  
  
'Wishes do come true you know…its whether or not your up to the challenge of making them come true…'her sweet voice trailed off too as she turned to leave the chamber. If only wishes could come true! She would be in my arms and I could show her a love that she would never comprehend with that human Yumcha, a love…a mate for life…an eternal binding of souls…bah! I can do without, can't I? No, I can't do without her, I can't go on training for this planet unless there is something here worth fighting for, I have to make her mine! I have to make her mine and mine alone!   
  
She had just opened the door, preparing to leave when I took hold of her arm and pulled her back to face me. Before she had a chance to speak I pressed my lips against hers, suffocating her in the love and passion that I felt. I felt her become tense as I rested my hand on her face but she relaxed gradually, returning my affections with her own sweet kisses…from there I knew I was lost, lost in all emotions I never thought I would feel again. Slowly as her kisses trailed down my neck I realised I was not lost, indeed this woman had found who I really am, she found the man that was not just a Prince of a vanishing culture, she had found me; a fighter, a warrior and in years to come with her love by my side I would too be a hero. –END- 


End file.
